The Walkers: A New Beginning of an End
by DarkArtisticAngel
Summary: A scientist's experiment goes wild and turns to a walking corpse. A group of 8 teenagers come to a point to no return...They must find a way to save the world at their own risk... What will happen to their senior year of the academy now? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Ello everyone! This is my first fanfiction story! Hope everyone likes it!

**DISCLAIMER**: I Do Not Own _Code Geass_ and _Highschool of the Dead_...

_**

* * *

~Year of 2045 In Niigata, Japan~**_

27 years after the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, every conquered area that belonged to Britannia are now free. Everyone is living in peace. The amount of knighmares that were produced before decreased from one million to only one thousand per country. All weapons were also reduced to one thousand. Everyone, including those who were named as Elevens and Britanians, live as equal people.

Zero, who was thought to be a symbol, is now famous for the murder of Lelouch vi Britannia. No one knows who Zero is still. As the protector of the United Federation of Nation, Zero and the governor, Nunnally vi Britannia, are now serving as the idols of Japanese's freedom.

Lloyd, Suzaku's supervisor, is still the head of the scientific research team. He is also a scientist experimenting on life.

* * *

One day, Lloyd was experimenting on something about bringing people back to life. He had chemicals on tables where he had a dead body in front of him.

"Ahahaha! I love my job!" he explained.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Lloyd…" Cécile said.

"No worries, Cécile…This is going to be the best thing I ever had!"

"I don't like the way it's going out to be…If something goes wrong, it's your fault. I rather be working on knightmares instead."

"Aww! What's the fun in knightmares now? All the terrorisms are all gone! We should get our lives going on without more technology! Besides, we already updated most of the knightmares three months ago! No worries!"

Accidently, Lloyd knocked over a glass of chemical into the corpse.

"Uh oh… ahahaha, my bad, my bad" Lloyd said tensely.

"Lloyd… I don't like the way the results are going to be" Cécile explained frighten.

Suddenly, the corpse's hand started to move. The machinery on the corpse showed no heart pulse or brain wave movements. The corpse started to rise from the table.

"Okay, this is serious…Cécile, save all the files we have on the computers onto the USB drive we use. We better leave and lock this section of the laboratory…" Lloyd said while stepping away from the moving corpse.

The moving corpse groaned, got off the table and started to walk toward Lloyd. Lloyd walks backwards and fins a gun on an unoccupied chemical table. He shoots the corpse on the chest. The corpse flinched for a minute. Lloyd makes a run for it, gets to the exit door and shuts it closed.

Lloyd was out of breath and said, "Ahahaha… Okay, we should be good for now. Cécile, did you get the all the files onto the USB drive yet?"

"I am almost done, Lloyd. Don't rush me, just give me five minutes. It should be done by that time… In the mean time, distract your 'bring-to-life-corpse' Lloyd. Here…" Cécile throws a sword at Lloyd. "…is a steel sword I bought from a Japanese store that was by our location." She continues to extract the files onto the USB drive.

When Lloyd looks at the window of the locked door, the corpse was making dents on the metal walls. He notices that the corpse has unusual super powered strength.

"Cécile, this corpse has strength that is over the charts…Be careful…Hope I can live after this."

Lloyd opens the door and the corpse started to go to the sound of the opening door. Lloyd runs in and slices the body horizontal in half. The corpse groans but continues to head toward Lloyd.

"Oh no… Cécile! Open the door and quick! This experiment has no control! Let me in!"

Right away, Cécile opens the door and tries to let Lloyd in quickly. Before Lloyd could make it to the door, the corpse bit him on the leg.

"Owowowowowow! That hurts, don't you know you corpse!" Suddenly, Lloyd drops to the floor with no utter sound.

"Lloyd? …Are you okay?" Cécile asked cautiously.

She takes a sample of the blood and locks the door with Lloyd in the sealed room. Suddenly, Lloyd rises up and looks around.

"Lloyd! You're alright! I'm going to…" and Cécile stopped talking.

The person in front of her wasn't Lloyd anymore…It was a moving corpse. Lloyd, now a dead corpse, was banging on the door recklessly with no reaction to the fallen leg.

"OH NO! Lloyd!"

Cécile finds that the files are finished and saved on the USB drive. She brings the USB drive with her. She also brings the sample of blood from the sword Lloyd used and put it into a test tube. A tear ran down her cheek and she runs away from the facility.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

In Yamagata Academy, students are having lunch in their classrooms or on the roof of the school building. A group of eight students are on the roof of the academy eating their lunch.

"Give back my phone, James!" yelled a girl while running to get it.

"As if! Why should I, Clara? You already have me…I'm in the Japanese military force. I can defend you" said the boy named James.

"James… My mom is Kallen… meaning Kallen Kouzuki, the genuine expert of knightmares on the Black Knights. She is now a police officer. If she needs help, she depends on me, her daughter, to help her out with her work…Now GIVE BACK MY PHONE!"

Clara catches up to James and pounces him down to the floor. He drops her phone and it skits three feet in front of him. Clara runs and gets her phone back.

"What the hell Clara! You don't have to be that aggressive just for a phone."

"James, you buffoon, leave her alone…Like she said, she is part of the police department since her mom is famous. You should listen to her once in a while" said a boy eating his biscuit.

"Shaat up, Kevin… You're not the boss of me, just a cousin. Besides, I could nail you straight down to the floor in twenty seconds."

"You should shut up, James…Kevin is right, just leave Clara alone and listen to her for once" said a girl sitting in front of Kevin.

"Are you trying to pick a fight, Kim? Sounds like you are…If you don't then you should be the one to shut up."

"Forget it…James never listens to anyone so leave him alone…" explained Kim while she rolled her eyes.

"Lols…I don't care as long as I have pockys, mangas, or a plushie" said a girl sitting next to Kim. She is reading a manga called Liar Game.

Kim sighed. "Of course you don't Gab. But you better look at your surroundings. You may never know what will happen."

"Kim's right…You should look at your surroundings better. There are things out in the world that could happen to you" said a girl sitting next to Kim.

"Aww, why do you have to explain what Kim said… Jess, you just messed my mind up" said Gab.

"Sorry Gab! I didn't really mean it..." said Jess sadly.

A girl is laughing so hard, she fell on her back. She started to choke on melon slushie bubble tea.

"Are you okay, Sami? You don't have to laugh that hard…" Kim and Jess said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she coughs, "Just ate too fast."

A young boy starts to laugh hysterically. He laughs so hard, he tumbled onto Kim.

"What the hell, Kenneth? Are you trying to die from laughter?"

The boy stops laughing. "Sorry, it was funny that Sami was eating that fast and started to choke."

Suddenly, Kevin was about to reach for Kenneth's powerade drink. Kenneth sees him reaching it and brings it back.

"Why? I just want a drink from your powerade…" Kevin sighed.

"Heck no! Try and buy one yourself!" Kenneth yelled.

Suddenly, the announcement bell came on.

"This is the principal of Yamagata Academy. Every student in this school must evacuate from this place immediately. This is an emergency from the government. I repeat; every student in this school must evacuate from this place immediately."

_"What has happened?"_ everyone thought.

"_This isn't good…Not good at all"_ thought Clara and James.

"_Looks like we have a problem somewhere close by"_ thought Kevin.

"_A new beginning has begun" _thought Kim.

* * *

**Characters!**:3

Clara Yanagi

She is 18 years old, a senior in the academy. She has long straight black hair. Her eyes are emerald. Her height is about 5'8". She may look weak, but she has a powerful kick. She has a tomboyish personality. She is part of the police force, a girlfriend of James, and a daughter of Kallen Kouzuki.

James Masuno Fujin

He is 19 years old, a senior in the academy. He has short black hair. His eyes are dark blue eyes. His height is about 5'11". He has trained in the military for two years. He is a military soldier and a boyfriend of Clara. He has a serious personality but…what does he have install for us?

Kevin Anami

He is 19 years old, a senior in the academy. He has short black hair with bangs that almost covers his eyes and has glasses. His eyes are bright blue. His height is about 6'2". He has a kind yet protective personality. He is an apprentice of a scientist. His grades are at the top of the class. His part-time job is being a pizza delivery guy.

Kimberly Yuhara (mostly called Kim)

She is 19 years old, a senior in the academy. She has long straight black hair, but usually puts it in a ponytail. Her eyes are crimson red and sometimes wear glasses. Her height is about 5'9". She has a tomboyish personality. Her parents own a karate dojo, so her physical being is strong.

Gabrielle Yoshida (called as Gab)

She is 19 years old, a senior in the academy. She has short black hair but her bangs cover her eyes and she wears glasses at all time. Her eyes are green emerald. Her height is about 5'6". She loves to read mangas and is involved with many animes. She may be short, but she has a powerful punch. Her parents own a weaponry shop, so she is able to handle weapons very well.

Jessica Fujimoto

She is 18 years old, a senior in the academy. She has long straight black hair and her eyes changes colors by season. Right now, her eyes are bright gray. Her height is about 5'7". Although she is short, she is trained by Kim's parents and is able to defend herself. She has a tomboyish personality as well but not as hardcore as Clara and Kim. She is being taken care of by Gabrielle Yoshida right now since her parents went away for their business trip with the Chikamatu's.

Sami Chikamatsu

She is 18 years old, a senior in the academy. She has long dark brown hair, with yellow highlights. Usually, she puts her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes are light blue, but changes color when it gets either warm or colder. Her height is about 5'8 ½". Sami's parents are friendly with the Yuhara and Yoshida's family so she is able to learn from both families. Right now, her parents are on a business trip with Fujimoto's family.

Kenneth Yuhara

He is 16 years old, a junior in the academy. He has short black hair that's spiked on the front. His eyes are crimson red. His height is about 5'7". He is a younger brother of Kimberly Yuhara. He knows very well that his parents are in charge of a karate dojo. He plays baseball.


	2. The Deadly Discovery

Ello everyone! Sorry for the long wait… I was very busy this winter week… Now, here's the first chapter!

**

* * *

~Chapter 1-The Deadly Discovery~**

Everyone went silence for a while after the principal's announcement has ended. In everyone's eyes, there was fright and scared appearances.

"Uh…I think we should go guys…" said Gab.

"I think we should figure out what's wrong first…If this becomes an international situation; it's gonna be a huge problem for all the militaries…" James said sternly.

"James is right… We need to find out what's wrong first" Kevin explained.

Clara suddenly gets a phone call…It is her mom, Kallen. She picks it up.

"Hi mom…What's happening? What's going on? Tell me and my friends. Mhmm… Mhmm… okay, I'll put it on speaker."

"Hi everyone who's my daughter's friends…Listen up, We heard that the science facility in Niigata, Japan had just exploded…The people who were there are buried there and we are trying to see if anyone is alive still. Our expert scientist, Cécile Croomy, has run away before the facility blew up. We don't really know where she is right now…Anyways Clara, get everyone to our house. We live in Fukushima. That's the only place that's safe right now…Oh, and who knows how to control a knightmare?"

"I do…My name is James Masuno Fujin. I'm…in the military force."

"Okay, anyone else? Because we need all the help we can right now...Oh shoot! Gotta go, Clara… I'll call you back soon. Get everyone to our house safely!"

***in the background of their call***

"Kallen! We just see civilians coming out…. OH MY GOD! One of the civilians just bit one of us! This isn't good… We need to tell the gov…."

***end of Kallen and Clara's call***

"Are you sure about this Clara? I think your mom is going to have some troubles soon…" James explained.

"It's okay…Like I said before; my mom is a genuine expert with knightmares…" Clara started to loose track of her thoughts. "Anyways, let's get going." _"Hope mom's okay…" _Clara thought.

* * *

The group went inside the building and down the stairs. Along the way, they found some equipment for them to use: Brooms, baseball bats, science chemicals, a broken light post and a nail gun. The group came out of the academy and started walking toward the front gates.

Suddenly, a large group of people started to block the front gate entrance. Kim, Jess and Ken notices that they had no control over their bodies.

"Hey guys…I think we should get away from the front gates…Those people are not looking for us… I think they are looking for more comrades…" Sami said with frightened eyes.

One of the academy securities came over to the gate.

"Hey everyone, stop blocking the front gates…" said security.

One of the people there suddenly grabbed the security and bit him. The security screamed painfully and fell down face first. Gab slowly walks to the fallen security until she was 10 feet away from him.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Gab asked while kneeing down near the fallen security. She is frightened by all the people moaning outside the academy front gate entrance.

The fallen security suddenly grabs Gab by the ankle and groans. Gab is so shocked from the sudden grab by the fallen security that she cannot move. She screams and a gun shot was heard.

The security is shot on the arm and let goes of Gab's ankle. Gab is now able to move now and runs back toward the group. Everyone turns to the person who had shot the bullet; it was James…

"What the hell, James? You shouldn't have done that! You should have thought about the security! He must be…" and suddenly Sami stopped talking.

What she saw wasn't the security anymore… it was a dead moving body moving toward the group.

"How'd you get a gun pass the security, James?" said Kevin suspiciously.

"Uh…I always carry a gun. They let me since I'm part of the military force as well as the security in this academy. Most of the securities only carry a contractible staff for self defense…"

"Okay…Anyways, I finally found out what happened to these people by the front gate entrance. Someone must have died with an unknown disease. Once you get bitten by them, there's no turning back…You become one of them…We better watch our distance with them for now on…"

"_What are we going to do now?" _thought Kim, Jess, and Sami.

"_How are we going to find a way to get out?"_ thought Ken and Gab.

"_We must find a way to get out…Hm…I wonder if there's a car in the teachers' parking lot"_ thought James.

* * *

And that's it for now! How was it? Hope you like this chapter! :D


	3. Nearly Impossible Getaway

Ello everyone! Sorry for putting this up so late! I had so much studying for midterms… D: Anyways, this is chapter 2!

* * *

**~Chapter 2- The Nearly Impossible Getaway~**

"We better get away from the dead security… like now?" explained Kim.

The group starts to back away from the walking dead security. They start to run away, but don't know where to go to.

"Yeah…You may never know if that dead security can open the gates for _his comrades_. Hey…why don't we go to the teachers' parking lot? It's possible to get a car from there and get to Clara's house quickly" said James.

"That's a good idea, James! Let's go…and make it fast!" explained Clara.

They ran around the academy building to reach the teachers' parking lot. The first ones there were Ken and Gab. When they caught their breath, they saw…a parking lot with no cars! Ken and Gab gasped. When the rest of the group finally caught up, they were shocked.

"…What the heck happen to the cars here! Weren't the teachers suppose to _**drive**_ the cars!" Jess yelled.

"Wait...look over there," Kim said pointing to a corner, "there are only two knightmares in the corner of the parking lot… How are we suppose to use them? We don't have the keys for it…"

The two knightmares in the corner were used only for emergencies. There are no weapons on them and are a bit dusty with no keys…

"They keys must be in the main office…How are we suppose to get there without being caught by the dead security?" asked Sami.

"…Uh, hello? We have two of the fastest runners from the academy in this group. What do you think, dumbass?" Kenneth said.

The group stared at Kevin and James intensely.

"Shesh, fine…Come on Kevin, let's go get the keys form the main office. We should be able to get back in 7 minutes without any troubles" James said.

"…I don't know about this…You still have your gun right? Do you have an extra? In case if the security brings in _his comrades_, the gun can help me" Kevin said firmly.

"Yea, I have an extra gun. Here…," James tossed the gun toward Kevin and he catches it.

"Come on, let's get going before the _**DEAD SECURITY**_ opens the gates" James said. He started to walk back toward the academy.

"Hey! Wait up, you idiot!" Kevin said while catching up to his cousin. Both Clara and Kim sighed.

* * *

As Kevin catches up to James, James suddenly stops on the spot. Kevin stops a foot away from James and wonders why he stopped.

"Look at your right…" James said. "There's a staircase right there. It goes straight to the third floor. I'm telling you once; once we get in, the main office is to the left."

"How the hell do you know about the school building format?" Kevin asked surprisingly.

"Uh…I am the academy's security…? No shit!" said James.

"Ugh…Whatever. So how do we get that door to budge open?" said Kevin. "It's basically shut closed for good. We don't have a key for it either."

James takes out two crowbars from his bag. He tosses one of the crowbars to Kevin.

"There… Ready to break open that messed up door?" James said.

"…Again, where the hell did you get all these weapons?" Kevin said annoyingly.

There was a slight silence. "None of your business, Kev…" he said. "Now let's get going."

They went up the staircase straight to the third floor unmovable door. They went to the side of the doors and put the end of their crowbars into the door.

"Ready, my fellow cousin?" James said. Kevin nodded. "Okay, on three. One… Two… Three!"

Both Kevin and James pushed onto the crowbars into the door. The door started to budge a bit but didn't completely open. James found the hinges on the door and took out a screwdriver. He began to unbolt the screws while Kevin continued to push the crowbar into the door. After three minutes, the door finally fell straight down to the ground from the third floor with a loud bang.

The boys went inside and looked at their left. The door sign says _**Main Office**_. James took back the crowbars and screwdriver and dropped it into his bag. He took out a hammer and smashed the door window. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. James reached through the opening and unlocked the door from the inside. The door opened and both boys went into the main office.

Everything in the office is a complete mess. The windows are wide opened, papers are blowing everywhere, and the cabinets are opened as well with files spilled out. Kevin and James walked toward the principal desk and found something very surprising to them.

Behind the principal's chair, there is a body lying on the floor behind the chair. Right away, they knew the dead body's face; it was the principal. His appearance seemed fine, but when they pushed him over, there was a bloody bite mark nearby the bottom of his spinal cord.

"How the hell did the principal get bitten?" said James. "He never left the building unless…"

"…unless one of the teachers got bitten and bit the principal before we even know it," Kevin said. "Bingo, but now we need to hurry and find the knightmare keys before something happens. Should we put the principal into the corner of the room so he doesn't get into our way?"

"Yea, sure…why not? Just gotta make it fast" said James.

They moved the principal into the corner of the room and started the search for the knightmare keys. They searched through desks, files, drawers and even on the floors. Only James knew what the knightmare keys looked like, so he was able to find them quickly.

"Yo, Kev. I found the keys" James said while he was getting up.

"That's great, now let's…" Kev paused for a sec. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

James knew what was behind him. He took his revolver gun from his belt and shot it. It was the principal…But not anymore; it was now one of _them._ The dead principal fell to the floor with no utter sound.

"Looks like we need to be careful of where we are now… Just like what happened seconds ago…if I didn't shoot him, I would have been one of the deads. Now let's go" said James.

* * *

They ran out of the main office and out to the outside staircase. They came to Clara and the others and found them surrounded by a group of the deads.

All the dead people groaned. "UUUHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"Great… What the heck happen while we were gone, Clara!" James yelled over the groaning sound of the dead people.

"The freaking security opened the gates… We are stuck here! COME HELP US!" Clara yelled out while shooting the deads with a BB gun.

"Hurry up you idiots! Want us to die?" Kim yelled out. She took out a sword and began to slice them up.

"Come on! Why do we have to go through this?" James said. He took out his pistol gun and began to shoot the group of deads.

Kevin sighed. "Whatever… We need to get someplace safe anyways…" He uses the gun James gave him and shoots at the deads. "Wait, James you have the keys right? You know how to activate the knightmare. Go get Clara and get us out of here!"

"HELL with these corpses!" James took out another revolver gun and blasted through the group of corpses to get to Clara. All the corpses were hit and fell to the ground almost instantly. He ran into the center where Clara and the others were.

"Kim, go get your brother and the others to Kevin" James said. "I'll get Clara and get the knightmares to get us outta here!"

"Okay, got it!" Kim said. "Ken, Jess, Gab, Sami! Let's get going!" She sliced through three walking deads and ran over to Kevin.

"Okay, got the message!" they all said.

Ken has the metal baseball bat and began hitting the dead people while running toward Kevin. Jess has a broomstick which she used to push and knock down the deads away from the group. Gab has a pair of 2 feet long twin swords and began slicing through the deads. Sami has a nail gun which she used to push the deads and nailed them down to the ground.

* * *

While Kim, Jess, Gab, Sami and Ken are going toward Kevin to help, James stopped and grab Clara's wrist.

"Clara, I have the knightmare keys. Here…" James said. He gave one of the keys to Clara. "We need to get going before we get creamed by these dead people." He took out two magazines and exchanged it with the empty ones he had on his twin revolvers.

"Okay…but first, we need these corpse away from the knightmares... look over there." She pointed at the direction of the knightmares. James looked and saw a small group of dead people wandering around them.

"THE HELL? Why are they there?" James said angrily. He shot down another five corpses and started to walk toward the knightmares. Clara followed and blasted through seven others.

"Dunno… but there is something weird about them. We better not find out and get the knightmares to work. Otherwise, we're goners here." Clara's voice began to tense up. "I wanna know how my mom's doing… Hope she didn't become one of _**them**_…" Her voice trailed off.

"Watch out!" James said.

Clara turned for a sec and saw a dead person grabbing her shoulder. Her face turned completely pale. James right away shot the person on the head and the person fell straight to the floor paralyzed.

"Gotta watch out for our surroundings, Clara…" he said. He shot a couple more of the corpses and walked toward the knightmares' direction.

"Sorry… thought too much about my mom…" she said. "Anyways, let's go."

They continued to shoot down the corpses while moving toward the knightmares.

**~Five Minutes Later~**

"Finally! After all these corpses shot down, we're finally done with them! Oh ooh… most of them are going to Kevin and the others…" Clara said.

"No worries, they're fine on their own…" James said. "Let's activate the knightmares. How long were they used from the last time? Looks like it hasn't been used in five years."

He opened the hatch of one of the knightmares. Dust and cobwebs leaked out of the hatch as it was opening. He coughed as he swept the dust and cobwebs out of the seat.

"_Dang… This knightmare is so old… We should have updated it to the new one we have now"_ thought James.

He sits on the seat and tries to activate the knightmare. A few seconds later, the knightmare's screens begin to light up.

"Yes! It's working, Clara!" he said.

He closed the hatch and puts the Bluetooth headphone on. The top screen is black, while the bottom screen is turned on showing James the outside of the knightmare.

"Clara, go activate the other knightmare. I'm gonna go help Kevin and the others out."

"Okay, but get them toward this knightmare… besides the exit is right here."

"Sure…see you in five minutes."

James moved the knightmare toward the group of corpse. He took out a ten feet long metal staff from the back of the knightmare and began to push them away.

Clara climbed up onto the knightmare hatch and opened it. She sat on the seat and plugs in the key. A minute later, the knightmare's screen to begin to light up. Suddenly, this knightmare began to shut down.

"James! Come back here! There's something wrong with this knightmare!"

Clara got out of the knightmare and jumped down to the floor. Around the knightmare Clara was in, there was a huge group of corpses surrounding her. She screamed in terror; she was by herself like she was when she was only six years old…

James heard her scream and turned back. He saw the group of corpses surrounding her and moved the knightmare quickly to her destination. In only a few seconds, he knocked down the group and came to Clara's rescue.

"You okay?" James opened the hatch and jumped out. He walked toward Clara and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'm here. You don't need to be alone. Go into the knightmare I used. I'm going to try to find the problem on that knightmare."

He stepped back and climbed onto the knightmare that shut down. Clara calmed down and entered the knightmare James used. Clara went to where Kevin and the others are having trouble with the corpse and knocked them down in only 30 seconds.

By the way Kevin and the others were looking, they were quite annoyed from these corpse.

"What the heck's wrong with this place? There are so many corpses!" said Ken.

"Dunno…" Kevin said while taking a breath. "We just gotta go out of this place. That's one thing for sure."

"Yeah… We should. At least the corpses are down for now. Let's go to where James is" said Kim.

"Mhmm… Okay" said the rest.

* * *

While Kim, Clara and the others are walking toward James' destination, James began to find out what was the problem of this knightmare.

"_What's wrong with this knightmare? Nothing looks damaged though…"_ he thought.

He tried to activate the knightmare and it turned on… Suddenly the screen said, **PROPERTY OF CAPTAIN KOUZUKI; ENTER CODE**.

"Hey Clara!" he shouted. "This knightmare is your mom's! This needs a code from her!"

"…WHAT? I don't know a code!" she said. "Wait…I think I know the code. Let's switch places."

The gang got to James' destination and stopped. Clara got out of the knightmare and switched places with James. She looked at the screen where the cursor was blinking at. She typed in the letters **LELOUCH**. The screen changed and said **ACCESS GRANTED.**

She was shocked that the code was the devil king's name. Suddenly, the knightmare changed its form. The colors changed from gray to a bright red; the design changed from the old security knightmare to this rare design. The design is so unique that no one knows it. This knightmare was from The Black Knights; the **Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements**.

Everyone was paralyzed from this knightmare.

"…This can't be! This can't be! Isn't this the…THE GUREN?" Kim said surprisingly. "This was from the Black Knights! How is it possible that THE Guren, knightmare piloted by Kallen Kouzuki, is HERE in Yamagata Academy?"

"Don't really know…This is something I really want to know as well, Kim" Clara said. "I'm going to ask my mom about this…"

Suddenly, a massive group of corpses come and starts to block the exit way.

"How the heck are we going to get out?" said Jess and Sami.

"The Guren can fly, don't you know? I think it's still working… Try it out, Clara" Kim said.

"Uh… okay. I'm gonna try it out" Clara said.

She looked at the controls and tried to find out. The only problem was that she never learned to use Guren at all…Only her mom knows.

"Wait… I don't know how to use the floating device! I never learned how to!" Clara explained in a tense voice. She closed the hatch and began to blow up the corpse with the MVS fork knife.

"Gosh…" James said. He pushed the corpse and made a path to let the others run out of the exit.

"Let's go! The corpse are gonna keep coming… we need to leave now!" Jess said.

"How's it possible when we have two knightmares and six people on the ground?" said Gab.

"We can make it! Let's go!" said Ken.

They ran for it and made it to the opposite side without getting bitten by the corpse. All there was left was the knightmares. James pushed them away and moved the knightmare.

"Clara! Let's go! You can't have the arm to be out of juice!" James said.

At that same moment, the mechanical arm ran out of juice.

"No! Why now?" Clara screamed out. She moved the knightmare just in time before the corpses went back into formation.

"Get onto the knightmare legs! Three people on each knightmare legs! Hurry! We can get them off our tails!" James said.

Kevin, Ken, Kim, Gab, Jess, and Sami ran and took a hold of the knightmares' legs. James and Clara zoomed the knightmares out into the open streets…

* * *

**Definition**

MVS stands for Maser Vibration Sword.

That's about it! Hope you people like this chapter! (:


	4. Replenishing Supplies

Hey everyone! This is chapter three!

* * *

**~Chapter 3- Replenishing Supplies ~**

As Clara and the gang are zooming away from Yamagata Academy, Jess noticed something wrong while they were zooming through the streets. So did Kevin, Clara and Kim.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gab asked a question to Kim.

"Hey Kim. How do you know that the knightmare Clara is using is the Guren? I mean, like, no one seen the Guren. I heard that the Guren disappeared right after Lelouch Vi Britannia died."

"Hmm… Good question, Gab. The thing is that… I found out about the Guren when I was ten years old. I'll tell you more about it later."

Clara and James slowed the knightmares down and stopped at a corner behind a supermarket.

James said "Yo guys, we should better get some food before we head off. It's a long way to Fukushima…"

"Okay, but is there anyone in the market? I don't like to steal…" Jess said.

"Who cares… as long as we can get some food, I'm good" said Kenneth.

Kim sighed. "You don't care about almost anything, Ken…"

"We'll see if there is any human activity first before we go in and take the food" said Clara. "James, check if anyone or _**anything**_is out there."

Jess smiled very brightly. James went into the knightmare he used and checked if there was any movement anywhere. When he checked the radar, no one is nearby within a 50 meter radius. He turned off the knightmare and took the key with him.

"Wait…We need some people to be here just in case if any of those _**people**_ come and tear down our only transportation to Fukushima" Kevin said.

"I agree with Kevin…Since there are eight of us, we should have four go into the market. The other four should stay out here and watch out" said Jess.

"But we also need those who are able to protect others more confidently. That would be…" Sami said. "…James and Clara, isn't it? They are the ones that have military experiences."

"Wait, I don't have much experience. It's mostly about self-defense…" Clara said.

"Oh…" she said with a nervous expression on her face.

"Anyways, the people that should stay…" Kim continued. "…for the first half of the part should be: Clara, Kevin, Gab, and Jess. The rest would go get whatever they need from the market while the first group is on a lookout. Is this okay with you guys?"

"We're fine with that" explained Gab and Jess.

". . . . . . . . ." There was a slight silence between Clara and Kevin.

"Hello? Earth to Clara and Kevin~" Kim said.

"Oh uh, I'm fine with it…" Kevin and Clara said.

"Okay… Anyways for now, we'll split up." Kim continued. "James, Ken, Sami, let's go. We'll be back within fifteen minutes."

James sighed. "I'm not gonna follow your plan. I'm gonna be back within 5 minutes instead."

"Whatever James, do what you want."

Ken and Sami said, "See ya!"

* * *

All four left the rest of the people alone in the parking lot of the supermarket. Gab and Jess sat near by the knightmares. They were chatting away talking about what types of music they like and what they would get in the market. On the other hand, Clara and Kevin sat opposite sides of Jess and Gab.

"_How am I supposed to calm down when my mom is having troubles on her side? This is confusing me…First, what happen today? How is it possible that these humans became…zombies? I need to ask my mom about this…or maybe I could even ask Cécile, the scientist that ran out of the laboratory? Wait…after she left the laboratory in Niigata, the laboratory suddenly broke down…Is it possible that she's the one that started this?"_ thought Clara.

"_I need to get some sort of plan to stop this madness…But how? Looks like I need some blood sample from these 'so-called' zombies. Then I might be able to solve this problem… Wait Cécile came out of the laboratory Lloyd was using…Maybe she might be able to solve this out as well" _thought Kevin.

Suddenly, Kevin got up and started to walk around anonymously. He walked around unknowingly where he is going. Jess and Gab started to stare at Kevin wondering where he is going. Clara is sitting down about to doze off. Kevin suddenly steps on Clara's foot.

"OW! Watch where you're going, dumbass!" Clara said angrily after waking up from her doze.

Kevin woke up from his thoughts and heard what Clara said. "Don't call me a dumbass, you pimple-face!"

"What? P-p-pimple-face? That's it! You're going down!"

"Bring it on!"

Jess and Gab hears this and turns to look at them.

Clara got up and tried to punch Kevin in the stomach. He backed away and tried to do a kick right by the legs. Clara noticed it right away and jumps back for a sec. She lands and runs right behind Kevin to paralyze him from any movement. Kevin follows her every movement and stops her hands from paralyzing him. He grabs both of her wrists and pushes Clara straight to the ground making her bend her knees.

"Don't you ever dare call me a dumbass, Clara. You know how well I can fight" he said with a stern face.

"As if! I can call you whatever I like!"

She pushed off her knees and was able to kick Kevin in the knees. He falls down letting go of her wrists. She gets up and pushes him back to the ground.

"How you like that? Being on the ground? HM?" Clara pushed him closer to the ground.

"Get…off…OF ME!" He got up and Clara rolled across the ground leaving her with scratch marks on her legs, knees, and arms.

* * *

James comes back with a bag full of supplies and sees Clara and Kevin fighting each other. He runs with the bag, drops it by the knightmare, and runs between Clara and Kevin.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Why the hell are you fighting each other?" James said angrily.

"He started it first!" "She started it first!" both of them said at the same time.

Kim, Ken, and Sami came back with two bags full of food and other supplies. Kim sees Clara with scratches all over her legs. She takes out a Band-Aid kit and runs to Clara.

"What the heck happen while we were gone? Are you okay, Clara?" Kim quickly took out bandages and started to wrap her light wounds and scratches up.

"Nothing really happen…. I just fell while pacing around. Don't worry about me" Clara said. She sat down on the floor and let Kim bandage up her wounds.

Ken and Sami walks back to Jess and Gab with the two full bags. They wondered what happened and asked Jess. Jess responded saying that it was just a misunderstanding. Both Ken and Sami sighed.

* * *

"Done! It should be better within 5 hours." Kim finished wrapping the bandages and put the Band-Aid kit away into her brand new bag she took from the supermarket.

"Thanks a lot for bandaging my wounds, Kim."

"No problem…" She looks at Kevin who is talking to James. "Kev, you're hurt too." She glares at both Clara and Kevin. "What did you do…Did you two fight again?"

Both said, "Uh…"

Kim sighed. "Stop fighting over something that is unnecessary right now. What's necessary is to get to Clara's house fast. Shouldn't we be getting our clothing as well? We are only wearing our school uniforms…It's not really comfortable."

Everyone looked down at their school uniforms. Girls wore a navy blue knee-length skirt, a white blouse with a red bow by the collar, white short-length socks and a pair of dress shoes. Boys wore a pair of navy blue pants, a white collar t-shirt, white short-length socks and a pair of dress shoes. Now, their academy school uniforms are all covered with dirt as well as small spots of blood from the fight they had moments ago.

"We should…Our academy uniforms might be in the way of our traveling" Jess said. She and Gab walked over to the rest of the group.

"I agree with Jess." Both Gab and Ken said.

"Uh…Okay, fine then. Which houses are closest to this market? I know mine is. It's a block away, west of it" James said.

"My house is just three blocks away west of this market" Gab said.

"I'm living with Gab right now so my clothes are also at her house" Jess explained.

"Our house is also three blocks away but northwest of this market" Kim said.

"I live two blocks southwest of this market" Kevin explained.

"My house is right next to Kim's so it's no biggie for me" Sami explained.

"Looks like we're going to Kevin's house first. Then it would be James' house, Gab's house, then to Kim's house as well as Sami's. Okay, but the rest needs to get what they needed. Are we ready?" Clara said.

Kevin, Gab, and Jess nodded. Clara and the rest walked toward the market for food and other supplies. James, Kim, Ken, and Sami waited.

* * *

**~Five minutes Later~**

Everyone's back and they went to the knightmares. Clara went into the Guren and activated it. James activated the old security knightmare as well. The rest carried the bags and held onto the knightmares legs. Once everyone is in tact, Clara and James zoomed off to Kevin's house.

It only took 3 minutes to get to Kevin's house from the market. They stopped and waited until Kevin gotten his clothes. He came back out but he was still wearing his academy clothing. He also carried a bag.

"How about this? We should get our clothes and change it at Clara's house? Isn't it easier?" he said.

"Okay" said Kim and Ken.

"I guess" said Gab and Jess.

"Sure, why not" said Sami, Clara and James.

Kevin smiled. He got back onto the knightmare and they began to zoom to the next house.

**~After Getting All Their Clothes~**

"Everyone set with their clothes?" Clara said.

"Mhmm…" everyone else responded.

"Okay! I'll lead the way. Hope nothing goes wrong while we're moving toward my house" she said.

Clara and James moved the knightmares. Clara led the way to Fukushima and James followed.

* * *

**Well, that's it everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about updating this chapter late. I was pretty busy with my vacation homeworks…**

**Responses:**

**Sunrisejli129: ** Thanks for liking my chapter, Sunrise :]

**Corpser821**: Thanks and sorry about the last chapter…I was kinda in a hurry, but hope you like this chapter as well as the next! :]


	5. Recollection of Guren

How's everyone today? Like my story plot so far? Well, it's going to get better since I'm gonna have a scene full of action in one of my chapters coming up in the future!

Well, here's chapter 3!

* * *

**~Chapter 4- Recollection of Guren~**

Everyone is carefully watching their surroundings while zooming through the streets. Kim just remembered what Gab said before they stocked up their supplies.

"Hey Gab, what you said from before…Do you want to hear about how I was aware of the Guren?"

"Mhmm…I wanna know how. It's curious how you know more than us about the Guren."

"We're all curious about this…" Ken said.

"You don't even know why your sister knows about Guren?" James said.

"Nope… maybe I was too young to remember."

"He was actually…" Kim said. "I'll tell you people how I know so much about Guren then."

"Sure, let's hear it then" said everyone else.

"It all started when I was only eight years old…"

* * *

**~Kim's Flashback: Her Point of View~**

It was very early in the morning like 6 am. My parents are out working overtime to train college students for their tournament. My brother was still sleeping soundly. I suddenly woke up for an unknown reason. Since I was already awake, I wandered around my house.

I stumbled into the attic… which I never thought there was one. There were tons and tons of boxes all over the attic. I found a 12-by-12 inch box labeled "**PROPERTY OF NATSUME YUHARA; DO NOT TOUCH**." _(By the way, Natsume is her father's name.)_

At the age of eight years old, I was always curious about things. So…I tried opening the box. There was tape all over the openings. It took me a while to open it. After all the tape is all off the box, I opened the flaps…

What I saw in there was very old (and I mean OLD) version of a gun on top of lots of flipped over photos. I took the gun out and looked at it. It was full of dusts and no bullets were in the gun. I put it down onto the floor and took out the photos.

I turned the photos over. I saw some class pictures with so many unknown people with my father. Suddenly, I saw some guy with black hair and bright purple eyes right next to him. I wonder who it was…

I looked at the other pictures as well. The one that caught my eye the most was the one with the weird looking knightmare. It was completely red with a very interesting design. I looked to see what this knightmare's name is. I looked around the picture and flipped it to the back. There it is; its name is **Guren**.

_Why is this knightmare called __**Guren**__ in this picture? What is the Guren?_

I looked at another picture. This time, it was a picture with my dad and a group of people wearing matching clothing… They were all black and they all have a black hat…

_This is weird… Why all matching clothing? Wait… I see mom here. This is really confusing… I need to look this up on the internet._

I quickly put the pictures and the gun back into the box. I found out the tapes are still useful. I took the tape and wrapped the box back to its original form. I put the box back to its spot and tiptoed back down to my room.

Luckily when I came back into my room, it was only 8am. My brother was still sleeping and my parents just came back right after I went back to bed…

After that day, I came right back home after school and finished all my homework before starting my own research. That research is about the Guren.

I looked at all the given information I can ever get on the computer but it only gave me vague information about the Guren. All it said was that it belonged to the Black Knights and disappeared the day Lelouch Vi Britannia died. There was no other pictures that was shown about the Guren.

At the age of twelve, I finally learned that the Guren was the finest knightmare that was ever built. Unfortunately, the government tried to dismantle it and keep it lost forever. Someone, unknown to society, stole the Guren and disappeared with it completely. No one knew who it was…

At the age of fifteen, my family went out on a dinner while I was sick and left me at home for a little while. At that time, I went to my parents' room and looked through the personal belongings. I noticed that there was information about the Guren right underneath where my father slept.

I brought out the information from under the bed and looked through it. Information about it was that Kallen Kouzuki is the only driver for Guren; it was especially made for the Black Knights. There was no other knightmare similar, by far means alike, with Guren.

I researched so much about the Guren that my family started to wonder what I was doing in my room every single day right after school. I had to hide all the information about the Guren under my bed and cover it with the toys I used to play with when I was younger. That way my parents knew nothing about me knowing about the Black Knight's Guren…

* * *

**Well, that's about it! Hope you like this chapter! I was kinda in a rush since I was unable to post more than one chapter per month**


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Sorry for the late update of this story… I was WAYY too into my other story. Please check it out! Well, back to this story! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5- Unexpected Visitor~**

After Kim finished her story about her past of knowing her about the Guren, everyone except James was surprised about it. No one thought Kim would know **THAT MUCH** about Guren. Kevin and James thought Clara would know more instead since her mom was the one and only pilot of Guren for the Black Knights.

James and Clara continued to zoom through the streets as quickly as possible. They were a few miles away from the borders of Fukushima and Yamagata.

Gabby and Kenneth dug in their bag full of supplies they gotten from the supermarket from before. Gabby found a box full of Pocky and started to eat it. Kenneth found a bag of chips and started to eat them.

"Hey! Don't eat them now you two! We need them for later!" Kim said.

They ignored Kim and continued to eat their food. Kim sighed and continued to look around for any zombies in the neighborhood they are passing by.

James suddenly heard a strange beeping sound coming from the knightmare he is in. He knew what that meant.

"Crap! This knightmare is running out of sakuradite! We need to find more sakuradites to replenish this knightmare. Where's the nearest station to replenish them in this neighborhood, Clara?"

Clara checked the map around the neighborhood for a station on the Guren.

"There's one 3 blocks away from where we are now."

"Okay, let's go over there and rest for a moment. It's been about an hour we've been using these knightmares. You should better replenish the sakuradites in the Guren as well, Clara."

"Okay… Hey everyone, you hear me? We're going to stop by a station to take a rest. There should be another store. You can go in the store and change out of your uniforms."

"Kay, Clara. Gab, Jess, and Sami will go change first" Kim said.

"Sure, that's good for now" Sami said.

Clara and James navigated the knightmares to the station few yards ahead. They saw a store and an empty knightmare at a corner on a block. They stopped there and James got out and took out the empty sakuradite container from his knightmare. Sami, Jess and Gab took out their bag with their comfortable clothing in it, got off the knightmare's legs, and went into the store. They went into the bathrooms that were available in the store and started to change.

* * *

The Yuhara siblings started to talk about how they are going to contact their parents since they weren't in town for two weeks. "Should I call their cell, Kenneth?"

"I don't know if our cells would work now…"

"Let's try, I'll call and see if they work." Kim tried to call her parents' cells. The first time no one picked up. She called again. There was a slight disturbance in the call and all she heard was beeps. A few seconds later, she heard someone pick up the call.

"Hello? Kim?" said from the other line of the call.

Kim knew who it was right away; it was her mom. "Mom! Are you okay? Where are you right now? Is everything okay of where you are?"

"Calm down, Kim, calm down. We're fine, doing pretty well. Uh…We are at the Caribbean Islands. Why did you ask? Did something happen in Japan?"

Kim was about to say something but her brother stole her phone and began to talk. "Hey mom, how are you right now? We're doing fine here by ourselves with friends by our side."

"Hi Ken. It's good that you two are doing fine. Would you want us to come back soon?"

Kim takes her phone back. "No mom, you don't have to come back real soon. Have fun at the Caribbean's." Kim hangs up and turns to her brother. "We can't have them know that there is trouble here, okay? For now, we need to handle these ourselves." Ken just nodded silently.

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin, James, and Clara are talking about a plan that might be able to solve the mystery behind this situation.

"Hey… Since we are already taking a rest, shouldn't we come up with a plan?" James said while getting a full sakuradite container from a storage box.

"I thought of something already," explained Kevin. "Something must have started the beginning of these **beings**. That means there is something that has to end them."

"Hmm… pretty good observation, Kev. But how do we find out what started them?" Clara asked.

"What I wanted to know is if there are any chemicals in the body. If there are chemicals, I might be able to find out how to disintegrate them."

"Ehh… How about this? I slice one idiotic **being** up and give you the body once it stops coming back to life. You can get some samples of the blood an—" James is interrupted.

"Or if Cécile Croomy has a blood sample of the first being, I might be able to look at the chemicals in the blood. This way, I can find a solution to this entire situation we are in right now."

James is annoyed. "You just had to interrupt what I have to say?"

"Yep, aha."

Clara laughed. "Anyways, I'm gonna start and change the sakuradite container. There's only a bit left from the container the Guren has right now." She got up from her seat in the knightmare and looked for a container full of sakuradites.

"Sure whatever," James said. He has already finished changing the sakuradite container and is going back to his seat in the knightmare.

* * *

The three girls just came out from the store all dressed up in their comfortable clothes for combat while carrying their bags. Jess is wearing a bright green tee shirt, a pair of gray short jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers. She has her hair tied up and has a cap on her head. Sami is wearing a bright blue tee shirt with a bird design on it, a pair of khaki pants, and a pair of gray sneakers. Although her hair isn't up, she has a hat that keeps it from going over her face. Gab is wearing a pink tee shirt with a pair of koi fish design, pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

Kim noticed them that they have finished changing. She yelled, "HEY GUYS! The girls are done! You can go and change for now." She turns to her young brother. "You should go change as well."

"OKAY, got the message. Kev, let's go," James said.

Kev nodded. James gotten out of the knightmare and took his bag that was on the knightmare's foot. Kev and Ken took their bag from the floor. The three boys walked toward the store and went in. The only people left were the five girls. Clara just finished changing the sakuradite container, unplugged the knightmare key and put it into her skirt pocket, and walked to the girls.

"I think the guys should change faster… I'm getting concern if there are any zombies coming near here," Kim said.

"Yea… me too…" Both Jess and Gab said.

"There's no choice anyways… They should be done in about five minutes. Want to eat some sushi while we wait?" Clara asked.

"YES! SUSHI!" Kim shouted.

All the girls laughed. "Calm down, ahaha. I'll get my bag and find the sushi. Did anyone get a picnic blanket?" Jess asked.

"I do, I have four. I thought that it would be great as sleeping mattresses," Gab said.

"That's great! Just bring one out. That should be enough for all the food and us eight to sit on," Clara explained.

Clara walked over to the bag filled with food and started to take out small containers full of sushi. At the same time, Gab and Jess helped straighten out the picnic blanket on the floor. Kim has soda in her bag so she went over to her bags full of supplies and got out a two-liter bottle of soda and some plastic cups.

* * *

By the time the guys finished changing, they found food all waiting for them on a picnic blanket while the girls are chit-chatting and laughing. They were mostly surprised that they actually got all the food ready for everyone.

Starting with James, he wore a dark brown tee-shirt with a design of a lion, a pair of loose jeans held up by a belt with cargo-like pockets, a pair of dark colored sneakers, and has a bandage on his left arm tightly wrapped from the wrist to the middle of his lower arm.

Kevin, on the other hand, has a different type of style in his combat appearance. He has a two-layered tee-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a two-inch wide black bracelet, and has a pair of big headphones around his neck.

Kenneth also has a different type of style in his combat appearance. He has a two-layered shirt, a pair of loose black jeans held up with a two-inch wide belt, a pair of matching bracelet-necklace, and a pair of bright blue sneakers.

The boys came to the picnic blanket where all the girls are and started to eat. Everyone is calm around the blanket even though they knew about the situation they were in. Clara and Kim stole another two sushi pieces, took their bags and ran to the store to change.

Seconds later, both Kim and Clara came out. Kim's combat clothes were a bit traditional to her family's generation. She's wearing a loosely shirt with a belt around her stomach, a small scarf around her neck, a pair of dark blue jeans held up with a huge belt, a pair of blue sneakers, and has a sword hanging around her waist. Clara's wearing a striped-green jacket over her blue tee-shirt, a pair of beige jeans held up by a small belt, and a pair of bright blue sneakers.

They came back to the picnic blanket and they saw that almost all the sushi is gone. Both Kim and Clara got upset. They never thought that the group would be sushi-lovers. They sighed and the group laughed.

* * *

They started to put away their supplies and threw out the empty containers, cups, and other things they found were empty. A sudden scream came from one of the streets coming toward them.

"What was that?" Gab asked. "Was…was that a scream?"

"I think so…" Kim answered. "I'm going to see what happen."

"No, we should have three people go instead of one… We don't know what will happen if a zombie came out of nowhere and started to attack."

"I agree with Sami. She's right about that. If there is a zombie attack out from nowhere, what would we do when the rest doesn't even know?" explained Kevin.

"Okay, so who's going with me?" Kim asked. No one answered for a few seconds.

"Since no one is going, I'll go with ya sis."

"Okay, you'll stay beside me Kenneth. Anyone else brave enough to come and be one of the survival of the fittest?

There was another silence. _Sounds like no one is brave enough or is too lazy to come._ "Well, let's go Kenneth, we better find out who that is, or **what** it is…"

He nodded and followed his sister along the streets. Both are alert and with their weapons ready to attack. For some reason…they hear footsteps behind them. Kim nodded at her brother and quickly looked behind them. It was Gab that was following. She sighed.

"I thought no one else wanted to come…Why did you come with us Gab?"

"I wanted to…? Is there a reason to come with you?"

"Nevermind," Kim sighed. "Let's hurry and go find out."

* * *

All three of them went two blocks away from the area they were hanging out by. They listened closely if there was another scream…

"OH MY GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU—YOU—YOU ZOMBIE!" Another scream came after that.

Seconds later, they see a girl around their age running away and looking back. Suddenly, she bangs her head on a pole and slides down. She shook herself and got up and started screaming again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

A zombie started to walk by and moaned while trying to catch up to the girl. Both Kim and Gab sighed. They already knew who it was.

"Let's help her out…" Kim said. Gab nodded and Ken just went confused.

Kim shed her sword from her sheath and ran toward the zombie avoiding the girl in the path. The moment she is close to the zombie, she sliced it straight in half and kicked its parts away. She puts her sword back into the sheath and walked toward the girl.

"Hey…It's gone. We're the same as you: **scared**. Let's go back to the others. You'll be safe with us for now."

The girl, still looking afraid, nodded her head and followed Kim back to the others. Gab and Ken followed her being alert once more in case if there were more of them coming.

The moment the four came back, Jess and Kevin came over to see who this girl was. Once again, they knew who it was.

* * *

"HEY CLARA! Come over here and see who this girl is…You should know her," Kevin said.

Looking confused, she came to where the scared girl is. The moment she looked at the scared girl's face, she knew who it was…

"Is that you…Shiki? Is that really you?" The girl heard her name and looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears and yet beaming with bright glowing eyes.

"OH MY GOD! CLARA! Where did you go? I thought you left me alone at Fukushima!"

"I was coming to Fukushima today…We all are…" Clara explained confused.

"Well, you better come back AND FAST. These… zombies were close to coming near our neighborhood…" Shiki had frightened looks in her eyes. "I was able to handle off about at most ten of them… And then, they enclosed around me in a circle. I was able to get out and ran toward this way."

"Don't worry. We're all coming to Fukushima so we'll be there soon. Besides, we have two knightmares all ready to go." She pointed at the two knightmares behind her.

Shiki started to calm down. She looked around and saw the others. "Oh! Hiya everyone!"

The others just sighed in disbelief. _How can she be so calm so fast? Wasn't she crying a second ago?_

Everyone is ready to depart to Fukushima. All their supplies are packed nice and tightly. Oddly, Kenneth came by the turned-off knightmare by the market. He pulled out a strange USB drive from his pocket; it's a knightmare key.

Seconds later, the once turned-off knightmare is now running perfectly with a full container of sakuradites. Strangely, everyone but James is surprised.

"Hey, bro…You knew how to operate a knightmare?"

"Yea… I knew how ever since I was ten years old. Someone taught me how to operate it."

"Oh… Okay, looks like we have three knightmares to use. Let's have two people go onto this knightmare. We'll have equal amount of people per knightmare and it's going to be easier to operate with less weight."

Everyone nodded. _Looks like everyone's back to normal. All smiling at each other even with a huge problem at our hands, this is how others should be,_ thought Kim.

With everyone all set and ready, they zoomed through the streets avoiding zombies on the way to Fukushima…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!** **A new character is in! Here's the profile! Also, there are pictures of the some outfits I mentioned about in the story. You can click on the websites here to look at them~**

**Shiki Nanami**

She is 17 years old. She's a cousin to Clara Yanagi. Lives in Fukushima and has a weird, yet fun personality. During her childhood, she always went her cousin's house to play. While she was at Clara's house, she was able to fight and handle a weapon such as a sword and a dagger.

* * *

.?albumid=622&pictureid=6001

-the one on the right is the clothes mentioned for James M. Fujin

.com/user_images/D/DU/DUM/DUMASHI/1217807055_9058_

-this one is clothes mentioned for Kevin Anami

/images/images_of_

-this one is similar clothes mentioned for Kim Yuhara

.net/thumbnails/showcase/129062/%%

-the second one starting from the right is clothes mentioned for Ken Yuhara

-the third one starting form the right is clothes mentioned for Clara Yanagi

**hm... sorry about that! looks like the pictures' websites won't upload! D: I am very sorry for this as well as my loss.**


	7. Sudden Blockage

**Hiya! How's it going? I have wayy too many ideas popping into my head…What should I do? Anyways, I'll be continuing this story. Wish me luck! I want to finish this as soon as possible~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

**~ Chapter 6- Sudden Blockage? ~**

They finally made it to the intersection of Yamagata and Fukushima. It's a bridged highway on top of a ground-leveled highway. The place looked somewhat deserted… There were some police officers securing the area. There are signs saying that the highway is being closed down due to some unknown inspection.

There are three knightmares docked on the bridged highway. There are also some cars that are parked along them. None of them has passengers inside. The cars are all locked from the inside and have no keys.

The gang is slowly moving to the blocked intersection on the bridged highway. They stopped at the signs wondering why they have an inspection now in this time and place. James and Clara, the experienced ones in the police department, both got out of the knightmares and walked outside the scene. They both held up their IDs to the police and the police nodded. They went inside the 'no-citizen-zone'.

"What's the hold-up, Chief?" asked James.

"Well, there seems to be something holding up the area…We are not quite sure what it is. We are waiting for our commander, Kallen Kozuki, to come to the scene," explained police #1.

"She's still not here yet? I remember talking to her about two hours ago when she was still at the Niigata scene… I'll see if I can contact her," said Clara.

"Okay but watch out for the unexpected situations that's coming into this scene. There are some strange things going on," said police #2.

"We know about the unexpected situations. We've been through one," explained both Clara and James at the same time.

Clara went back to the Guren and picked up her phone. She dialed her mom's cell number and waited for it to respond… At the same time, something unfortunate happened.

"A-A-A-AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and police #4 dropped dead to the floor. It seems that something or _**someone**_ created an unexpected scene. Some police officers rushed over to the scene.

"I'll go see what's happening now. See if you can still contact your mom, Clara," said James. Clara nodded and James ran over to see what happened.

At that moment, Kallen picked up her phone call. She looked and saw it was her daughter. She answered it.

* * *

**~Phone Call Conversation~**

"Hey, Clara. How's it going over there? Did you reach our house yet?"

"No, mom. The police officers said that you were supposed to meet them at the intersection of Fukushima and Yamagata a while ago. What happened? Did something go wrong after we finished our call from before?" Clara's voice tensed.

"About that…Something did come up. If you have noticed by now, something's wrong with the citizens. They looked like they are controlled and maybe even **dead**."

"The thing is… we know about that a long while ago. They started to invade our school building. Every time we attack them, they seem to always come back for more."

"Exactly and this is why we need to find Cécile Croomy. Right now I'm in Sendai to force back those Shibos, **a recent code-name to those who are the walking dead,** and we're almost done. Give us a few more minutes and we'll come over to where you are."

"I don't think that is a good idea, mom… James is helping out with the police right now because something recently just happened. I think one of the Shibos suddenly came out from an unknown place and bit one of our officers. There is still a blockage of where we are right now."

"A Shibo bit our officers? That's not good… Tell the chief officer of that section to let you and your friends pass the intersection area. I need to go so call me when you get to our house."

"Okay mom. Be careful and come back home when you finish. Bye."

**~Phone Call Ended~**

* * *

Clara looked back at her friends that are waiting behind the "no-citizens"zone. Then she looked at James and the police trying to handle the situation nearby. She thought to herself a bit and is certain of her decision.

She quickly walked over to the chief officer's car. She looks inside to see if he is there. She sees a figure inside and it looked like the chief's body… She knocked on the tinted glass window, but there was no response. '_Strange…The chief should response to me_' thought Clara.

She cupped her hands and looked inside. She screamed with her eyes budging out and fear showing in her eyes. James and some of the officers heard her and looked.

"Why did no one know that the chief is… is…DEAD? Did anyone even know!" Her voice tensed up quickly.

Police #6 looked confused and curious. "W-W-What do you mean by that? The chief is perfectly fine and healthy. He can't be dead."

"Wasn't the chief fine a few minutes ago? He was ordering us what to do about the situation… Unless something happened before he commanded us orders," explained Police #3. His face became to look tensed.

"I don't know and I don't care right now. Whatever happened, happened so be it. Right now we need to find a way to stop these things. These things won't freaking give up," James said while his voice tensed up.

Half of the officers, which were on a look-out, heard this conversation and started to think about the situation they are in. The other half is helping out James with the situation that recently came up.

Police #1 first spoke out after the slightly short silence. "The boy's right. We shouldn't be thinking about what happened to our Chief right now. We need to stick to the job we are right now; that is to be officers to protect our citizens."

Everyone agreed to what police #1 had said. The next person to speak out was Clara.

"Okay…Then is it possible for my friends and me to pass through this area? We need to get back to my neighborhood as soon as possible. Something is about to happen and I need to make sure everyone and everything is alright," she said.

"I don't think that is possible anymore," police #8 said. "Look over here."

Police #8 was helping with James and the other officers with the problem around the area. The rest of the officers including Clara looked over to where they are.

"UUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," is what they heard over there. Those who were making these sounds were the Shibos…

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE THESE HERE? DAMN! They are over 100 of them over there!"

The officers, James, and Clara heard this from behind the 'no-citizen' zone. Clara and James heard this voice and smirked. It was obvious who it was to them. For the officers, they looked at the group behind the zone for a second and saw a girl saying it. Then they looked at the group of officers in front of them.

"W-W-W-What! How did this happen? We checked the area and no one was over there…" police #12 explained.

"We need more people here. Please send more backup at the Fukushima and Yamagata intersection," police #7 said when he called the police station with a much tensed voice.

More Shibos started to come from around the area. There are even more Shibos at the ground-leveled highway. More started to surround the area as well as the group outside the zone.

"Shit…What are we supposed to do around here? We're surrounded. We don't even have any backup coming from somewhere anytime soon," said Ken.

"Are we stuck here? We must get to Fukushima as well as Clara's home…or else we goners, literally," said Sami.

The group, as well as the officers, is stuck between a dead-end highway and a whole-lot of Shibos…

* * *

**Phew! That was hard to think up of…I lost this type of idea for the story for a while. Didn't think I would remember quickly before I leave for vacation. Hope everyone liked it!**


	8. New Look or Old Face

**Hiya everyone! Ready for this pumped up chapter? Everyone's been missing one IMPORTANT character out of this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Geass or Highschool of the Dead.**

* * *

**~Chapter 8- New Look? Or Old Face?~**

The group along with the police officers is in trouble. They are stuck between two impassable blockages and cannot jump safely below. Those that are keeping them surrounded are the Shibos (recent code name for zombies). No way out at all…

"H-How are we going to g-g-get out?" police #9 asked with fright in his eyes.

"Man up, Toshiro! You can't lose hope right now!" police #11 explained.

"Hattori's right. Lose hope now and we goners. Our families will be worried," police #5 said.

"I agree with Toshiro and Hattori. If we don't work this out, we're definitely goners," police #10 explained.

"Stop with the chatter! Damn…Let's just get started and kill these Shibos," yelled Clara with her BB gun out.

"Agreed. Let's kill some zombie ass!" and James runs into the crowd of Shibos stupidly while pinning them down instantly.

"Oh well… After all, he's our vice chief. Let's go!" explained police #13. He started to shoot the zombies while dodging around them.

Behind the 'no-citizens' zone, everyone except Kevin and Kim were shocked from hearing this. They didn't know James was the vice chief in their section. Although James is young for his age, his mind is complex enough to be the vice-president of his country.

"Looks like his secret is out to them," Kim explained with a sigh after her sentence. "Bro, start the knightmare again. It feels like those officers might need our assistance."

"Sure thing," Ken said. "Who else knows how to use the knightmares?"

"Not me," Gab said.

"Don't ask meh," Sami said.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue how to use a knightmare," Jess said.

"I only know how to use on-hand weapons, not a robot," Shiki said.

All looked at Kevin with beady-looking eyes. Kevin, the only one left that didn't answer, had no choice. He took a great big sigh and yelled over the great big moaning from the Shibos.

"Yo James! Hand over your knightmare key! You people are gonna need our help. Clara, come back to the Guren and power her up!"

"I heard ya, bro!" Although the distance between them was vast, James threw the knightmare key over to Kevin anyways while manhandling the Shibos. Kevin ran into the zone and caught it moments later.

Clara came running over to the group and popped into the Guren quickly. She reactivated Guren and began to move Guren over to the officers. Ken followed Clara with the knightmare he's operating as well. Kevin quickly walks over to the last standing knightmare nearby them and hopped in. He quickly activated and followed them.

The people standing on ground are Kim, Jess, Sami, Gab, and Shiki. Right away the girls are in combat mode. It's just that Shiki has a frighten face since she had to face one trying to eat her life before. The girls looked at Shiki and sighed. _She'll get over it…_thought the girls.

Something grabbed Sami's shoulder. She jumped for a second and Kim sliced off what was on her shoulder in a split second… It was a Shibo and there were TONS of them behind them as well. They backed away slowly toward the direction the officers are in.

"Shit…Why is it that they are going after US? Are we the only food they have left? Damn…" Kim said with an annoyed expression. "This is so annoying."

They heard a gun shot from behind the zone. It was James firing his guns menacingly while pinning the zombies down while having on an entertaining face…

_No wonder why he's part of the military… He loves to kill…and protect others, but more killing…_ Kim thought. She gave a sigh at that.

The Shibos are closing into the group slowly as they listen to the sounds around them attentively. The more officers and the group pin them down, the more Shibos keep on coming closer…

"SHIT! Disappear already! God damn it! I'm sick of these assholes!" James complained while shooting bullets through their bodies.

"I agree with ya, James. These zombies are pissing me off! We better get to Fukushima right away, otherwise we goners!" Kim said while using her two-handed sword to push the Shibos away.

"How are we gonna do that? There's over a thousand here!" Ken explained. He used the retractable metal staff and pushed them off the highway. But unfortunately, more climbed up the sides.

* * *

The sky turned dark as they continued to shoot the Shibos away. More Shibos start to come even closer as we speak. The group as well as the officers is having lots of problems just to get them off their trails and get themselves out of here. They are slowly becoming exhausted as they continue their shoot down the Shibos. Now, the zombies are now surrounding the group and officers within a 25 meter radius.

"SHIT! I can't… take this… anymore! Bring…us out…of here!" Sami yelled out while being exhausted.

"Agreed…Clara! Blast a…path through…these assholes!" Kim hollered. Her sword is as bloody as a perfectly red apple. All the blood stained her sword and made it really dull.

"Got it!" Clara used her MVS fork knife and blasted a 10 yard wide path through the zombies. The zombies, which were in the blast, incinerated into ashes and fell down to the ground softly.

"Go GO GO GO!" said the police officers. They have bruises, dirt, as well as bloodstains all over their bodies due to fighting off the Shibos.

Kevin and Ken rode the knightmares through the path of ashes while the officers and the rest of the group are running. They try to avoid the zombies while running on the path of ashes. Clara followed behind them with her knightmare.

The zombies began to close in on them again. Those who were running stayed as close as possible to the center and blowing the zombies' head off at the same time. Kevin and Ken used the knightmares' retractable metal staff and swung the zombies off the bridge highway. Clara continued to blast Shibos off their path of running.

Suddenly…something went wrong with the Guren. It randomly shut down to hibernate and stopped working. Only the Bluetooth headphone as well as the bottom screen was working. Clara looked at the energy tank and found it was out of sakuradite. Inside the Guren, the lights are blinking red and are very dim.

Shibos started to climb onto the Guren with ease and making dents on Guren. The ones that noticed Clara first was the gang on the ground.

"CLARA!" Kim yelled while trying to go back to where Clara is. She was stopped by the police.

"You can't go! There's too many zombies over there!" police #12 explained.

Someone fly pass the ground group instantly. They looked closely and it was James. He dashed into the crowd filled with zombies knocking them down instantly without wasting his bullets in his twin revolvers. He got to the Guren and Clara in seconds.

"Open the door, Clara! Get out of here!" he said while blasting zombies in every way.

"I can't! Something's blocking the door!" Clara tried to push the door out forcefully but was unable to. She looked closely at the door and found Shibos on top of one another blocking the door.

"Do something, James! Do something, ANYONE!" she yelled out with tension in her voice.

The more she yelled, the more zombies started to climb onto the Guren and bending the knightmares's frame. The group tried to get to James and Clara but was unable to due to the rest of the Shibos attacking them so suddenly. The knightmares, Kevin and Kenneth were driving, are stuck because of the Shibos toppling one another onto the knightmares' feet.

* * *

There was no way out of this…Clara and James in a position they may never forget after their death. Kevin and Kenneth unable to help and is jammed by over 100 Shibos surrounding them and isolating them from the rest. Kim and the girls as well as the officers are in a pinched situation with over-powering Shibos surrounding them and isolating them as well.

The sky is darker than before…The time around this day would be around 7pm. There are more Shibos than ever in this bridged highway blocking every entrance and exit. James is trying to lure the zombies away from Clara but was unable to. Kevin and Kenneth's knightmare are slowly being emptied out of sakuradites.

* * *

"S-Someone HELP!" Clara said with her tensed voice and scared face.

She heard something coming from her Bluetooth headphone. It sounded so familiar to her. This voice, to Clara, was so familiar…

"..I'…comi…my…aug..r! ..it…r…me!" is what she heard. There was too many static in the call that she was unable to understand it but she knew who it was; it was her mom's voice.

Seconds later, a knightmare jumped out of nowhere and landed on over 20 Shibos. They used the retractable metal staff and pushed them all out of the way and came over to where Clara, the Guren, and James are.

"Are you okay? I'm here since our side was defeated. I'm the only one that survived," said the person inside the knightmare.

"…MOM? That's you right mom?" Clara asked slowly bursting into tears.

"Calm down, Clara. Yes, it's me," Kallen said. "Unfortunately, I'm the only one with a working and fully charged knightmare. I can't help that long. If I'm out of sakuradite, we're gone." Her voice lowered as she spoke each sentence.

"Chief, we need more help! We need to get out of this place!" police #14 yelled from one of the isolated groups.

"It's not possible! We're completely surrounded!" hollered police #17.

"Chief! Kenzo's down! He's part of them now! We must leave!" yelled out police #15.

"It's no use! We're goners!" Sami yelled out.

The situation at the intersection of Fukushima and Yamagata bridged highway is now in a pinch as they ever can be. The sky's much darker and the weather is much cooler than before. Even so, Shibos from around the area has now come to this intersection. There is no way out nor is there a way in…Only above them, by air. They can't get any help because their radio is cut off due to Shibos stepping on it with their incredible strength.

"Prepare yourself! I'm almost out of sakuradite in this knightmare!" Kallen explained with terror in her eyes.

"No way, we're goners…for real," the police officers said with a terrorized face.

Everyone is exhausted and is about to drop to the floor. Those in knightmares are about to lose all their sakuradite energy.

Kallen heard something coming from a radio she had recently put inside the knightmare frame. She had no clue someone from outside the military would know about this radio.

"Can… hear … Q…? Listen…me."

Kallen lost her mind for a second. She knows this voice…

"NO… IT CAN'T BE! Why is He here?"

A helicopter came by and flew in circles above us. Someone from the helicopter opened the door and looked out. The face…the eyes…even the hair is the same…

* * *

**How's this chapter? Okay? It took me this long just get myself back onto this after several story blocks. Please review!**


	9. Reunion Safety Action

**Harro there~ How is everyone going? School has just started and my life is even more hectic! More hectic life means less time with this! D: This is why I don't like school for five days a week! Anyways… Did anyone remember who came into the scene with a helicopter? I hope you people like this chapter~**

**~Chapter 8- Reunion, Safety, Action~**

The person in the helicopter used a loud speaker and said something from above. "Q1, are you okay? We have extra sakuradites in the helicopter. Everyone gather around Guren, quickly!"

The police officers and Kallen's faces changed from being scared to shock. They stared at the helicopter and the person within it.

_How __is __that __possible? He __was __killed __by __Zero __in __front __of __everyone! __We __even __brought __him __away __to __his __grave!_ Kallen thought.

Everyone cut through the road-filled zombies and quickly ran with their last bit of energy left in them to where Guren is. Kevin and Kenneth ran over the zombies with the knightmares and just ran out of sakuradites when they reached Guren's destination. The police officers and the rest made it in time as well.

"Everyone, hold on and stay close to the Guren!" the person from the helicopter yelled out through the megaphone.

Everyone that is next to the Guren held on and stared at the slowly moving zombies coming toward them forming a circle. Kim heard a sudden buzzing sound coming from above. She looked up and there was a knightmare floating in the air about to blast something. Her eyes bulged out.

"EVERYONE, DUCK DOWN!" Kim yelled and pulled Gab and Jess down.

Everyone heard Kim and instantly ducked down toward the floor. The flying knightmare blasted something toward the group and flashed a bright light. Suddenly the floor started to shake and move. Clara peeked out of the Guren and stared out shocked. The ground around them…is floating in the air above where the zombies were about to crowd us…

"Whoa…How are we floating in the air?" Gab said as she looked up.

"Wow… We're floating!" Jess happily said while sitting up straight and looking at the view.

"You people are floating due to the fact this knightmare has the ability to defy gravity around a certain object after being hit by the bright light," explained the one in the knightmare.

The police officers looked inside the knightmare and saw someone…It was the purpled-hair person that was in the helicopter from before. Their eyes popped out and stared.

"H-How did you get from the helicopter?" asked one of the officers.

"Ah…I see. How are you, Toshiro? Haven't seen you in a long while. You were one of the best pawns I had."

"H-H-How are you alive? We all saw you get punctured by the sword Zero used!"

"I'll talk about that later. Right now, you all saw that everyone is being turned into these unusual undead creatures."

"Yeah, we heard about that… We seen our own principal having a bite mark from some sort of zombie" explained James. He stood up on the floating ground with no concern of the dangers.

"Our principal was dead on the spot when we were there…And suddenly, he rose on the spot and was about to get James. We were lucky that James has a fast reaction to things quickly," Kevin said.

Everyone that is on the floating ground picked up by the strange knightmare sat on the group carefully. The helicopter and the knightmare passed over the intersection of Yamagata and Fukushima. The floating ground followed the knightmare as they passed by.

"We are heading toward the safest place in this area. That is the Yanagi's residence. Their residence is filled with level five security protection for all living beings," explained the knightmare driver.

"Wait… That's our house. Why is it that our house is the safest place?" Clara asked. Her eyes slightly glared at her mother who is still surprised at the fact that the demon king, or used to me known as Zero, is in front of them in person.

"Clara... The thing is that I put multiple security settings all around the house in case we are in a dire situation. I never expected this to happen…" Kallen said with disbelief. She continued. "We should be there in about 30 minutes."

"Very well, Q-1. I see that you have a child with similarities of your past. C.C. is there waiting for us in front of your house."

"Why is it that our house is the ONLY place safe, huh _**Lelouch?**_" Kallen said with a loud emphasis voice.

She opened the knightmare door and let herself out. Kallen is wearing a hat over her long dark red hair that grew over her shoulders. She has a two-layered long-sleeved shirt with a police officer badge on the left side of her shoulder. She wore slim black pants that matched her two-layered shirt sleeves.

"HELLO COMMANDER KALLEN!" said the remaining police officers that were left from the fight. They bowed down and stood up straight.

"No time for this, troops. We need to go to my house to get some rest after that nonstop fighting with the Shibos. I'm too tired to concentrate now…" She fell to the floor sitting and tired.

"Everyone should rest right now. These unusual creatures should not reach the Yanagi's residence. The security system should pay off," Lelouch said. "Get some sleep everyone."

* * *

—Inside Yanagi's Residence—

Everyone is sitting in the living room all cooled down and slowly relaxing. There is a table in the center of the living room with cups of tea on top of it. There's two set of couches nearby the table, a television on the opposite of the couches, and two hallways leading to the kitchen and dining room.

"Now since everyone is relaxed and serene, let's talk about this situation," explained Kallen.

"What **exactly ****happened** at the science facility, mom?" asked a concerned Clara. She is sitting on the carpeted floor.

"What happened to Cécile Croomy? I used to work under as an assistant," Kevin explained seriously.

"If I have to tell the truth..." Kallen's sentence wandered off.

"I shall say it," said Lelouch. "I know the entire situation before it even started. If you want to know, don't stop for any questions at all. First of all..."

─After Lelouch's Explanation of the Situation─

"...that's how the situation is right now," he explained.

Everyone is speechless of his knowledge of the full situation and his sharp, accurate conclusion. Kallen, on the other hand, did not expect Lelouch to be alive and well as well as finding out the entire situation within only one day. A call came through to Kallen and she picked up. She had unusual faces but overall glad.

"The police station found where Cécile Croomy is right now. She is in a nonfunctional bomb shelter nearby. Unfortunately, they found out a few minutes ago that Shibos are now crowding around the bomb shelter area. We need to hurry or else we'll lose her as well," Kallen explained.

"We better hurry then," said Jess. "If we get there in time, we might be able to save her and ask her what happened at the science facility where she and Lloyd-san were in. Gabby, don't you have a portable flamethrower with you at all times? We could use that as a fast way to get to Ms. Croomy."

"...Why do you have a flamethrower...Gabby?" Both Clara and Kim stared at Gab surprised.

"Uh... emergency protection?" she looked at them with a smile.

"YOU SERIOUS? ARE YOU SERIOUS? ...I guess it's okay to use that... All we have to do is burn the zombies to ashes," Kim said concerned.

"Unfortunately, you can't use the flamethrower. These zombies were originally human beings that were minding their own business until they got bitten. We have to reverse the effect to get them back," Lelouch explained.

"AWW..." Gab slightly laughed. "Oh well, I'll just use something else then."

"Clara, can you go to the basement and open the weaponry room?" Kallen asked.

"Uh sure. I'll get my weapons into my bag then."

"You people have a weaponry room?" asked the group as well as the officers.

"Of course we do. Then who would provide the weapons each week at the station?" Kallen explained.

No response came from anyone. Of course, they should have expected this to happen eventually.

"Everyone get ready. Those zombies are ready to close into the abandoned bomb shelter as well as this house. The security system will stay on throughout the entire day. It's already nighttime so be careful where we are moving," Kallen said.

"Shouldn't we rest until tomorrow morning, mom?" Clara said as she came back with her bag of weapons.

"It may do good for us, but not for Cécile Croomy. We must get a move on so we can get her out of the bomb shelter," Lelouch explained. "If not, our world will be doomed unless we have a scientist that can experiment with dead bodies as much as Lloyd does."

"Everyone, come to the basement and get the weapons you need to help you survive the horrendous night," Kallen said ready to go to the basement. "There are weapons that will suit everyone. Come and see for yourselves."

Everyone got up and walked down to the basement and stared at the inside of the weaponry room. Spikes, staffs, pistols, swords, guns, crossbows; everything that you can think of is in this weaponry room. They walked into the room and stared at all the weapons.

"Damn... That's a load of weapons here..." one of the officers said.

"I'll pass on exchanging my weapon. This is a traditional weapon that was passed down for generations," Kim explained with pride.

"I understand what you are saying. We have a small sword smith shop on the other side of the basement. You can use it and fix the sword up," Kallen said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yanagi," and Kim went off to the sword smith shop to fix the sword.

* * *

—The group picked their weapons and went out of Yanagi's residence—

"We need to split up into groups. We have... 20 people right now. Five groups would be perfect to split up into," Kallen said.

"Gab, Kevin, Jess, and I will be the first group. Kim, her brother, James, and Sami will be the second group," Clara said.

"Three police officers will be with me. Lelouch will be with his group. The rest will be staying in the residence to check up on us to see where our progress is at."

"Wait... Auntie, I can't help?" Shiki asked.

"Sorry but you're not really experienced with this. You have to stay home and secure the area. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and formed their groups. Clara's group as well as James's group will be going toward the East and North of the bomb shelter. Kallen's group and Lelouch's will be going toward West and South of the bomb shelter. The two female officers, one male officer, and Shiki will be in the residence waiting for the mission to begin. Everyone in the group has a Bluetooth headphone that connects back to the house as well as others around them.

"Ready? The mission begins... NOW!"

Everyone dispersed into the directions they are going into. Clara's and James's group ran toward the North. Lelouch's and Kallen's ran toward the West. Everyone turned on the Bluetooth headphone. The groups split after three blocks from the residence.

"How's everyone doing?" asked one of the female officers from the residence.

"It's so far good. No zombies in the meanwhile," Kallen said.

"No zombies here either," James said.

"None here either," Lelouch said.

"Same here..." Clara said. "Wait, we have something."

Clara's group stopped and looked around. There was a bright light coming from one of the houses they are at. They walked slowly to the house grounds and opened the gates. The gates creaked and the light from the second floor was turned off.

_Wait... I know this house... This house... ! This is my cousin's house!_ Kevin thought. "Wait! I'll know this house... It's a cousin of mine who I despise a lot."

"Don't tell me..." Clara stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Pearl" both Clara and Gab said.

"Yep. She's in her room probably since the light turned off."

Kevin rang the doorbell and waited for a bit before using his keys to open the door. Inside was a complete mess. There were walls broken down, the couches are ripped, there are blood all over the place, and every china dish are broken. Kevin slowly walked up the stairs to Pearl's bedroom door.

"H-Hey Pearl, you there? It's me, your cousin Kevin."

Right away, the door opened and a little girl plopped onto Kevin crying her eyes out. Her clothes are ruined due to stains of blood and is ripped. Kevin tried to calm her down and it worked for once in his life.

"Pearl, what happened? Where's auntie and uncle?"

"T-They...t-turned int-t-t-o zombies! A-And I had to k-k-kill them..." she began to cry again.

"It's okay, Pearl. Stay calm. Just stay calm right now."

Pearl calmed down and told them what happened to her parents. Clara's group looked terrified from what Pearl said about the situation that happened before.

"Oh my god...Pearl, stay with us for now!" Jess said while holding her hands. "You'll be safe with us!"

Pearl calmed down and looked the group. Everyone was happy and serious. She nodded and told them that she will be down in the living room in ten minutes to change and get her weapons. After ten minutes, she came down and the group moved out and continue to go to the bomb shelter.

Meanwhile, James's group is only three blocks away from the bomb shelter. They saw groups of zombies around the block and hid. James peeked out and saw more zombies walking around looking for humans to be their main course.

"Uh...James... look over here... They spot us," Sami said with annoyance.

He look and saw a block FULL of zombies walking toward their way. _Shit...Looks like our mission will be delayed. Oh well, more fun for me._

"Get ready everyone. We're going to have lots of fun," he said.

The group took out their weapons and got ready to fight. Zombies are now surrounding the block spotting the group, staring at them with the desire to eat them. _Looks like we might need some help soon..._ thought Kim. The group attack the zombies as they moved in closer onto them...

* * *

**Phew. That was a lot for me to think of as well as type them out. Sorry for the late chapter... It's due to school. Please review so I can improve it!**

**Quick Profile of Pearl Anami**

**Cousin of Kevin's and is 17 years old. She can be sensitive but when it comes to friends and family, she will go insane and kill any enemies in her path. Pearl met the group when she was 10 years old from a night festival.**


	10. Author's Note

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ;A; but I am discontinuing this story. I know that many of you are reading this and looking like: **WAE ARE YOU DISCONTINUIN? **The reason is that I no longer have the ability to update with this story. I have no ideas to sum it up nor do I have any to continue.

I feel very upset that I can no longer continue but when I have the time and the ideas to remember for the story, I will try my best to notify you all so you can be happy to read the next chapter.

**I'M SORRY. Q.Q**


End file.
